Altered Light
by jadesummer101
Summary: Escaping Equestria because her teacher wouldn't give her rightful place in Equestria, Sunset Shimmer travels through the magic mirror portal to the world of intelligent homosapiens,while traveling through this something goes completely wrong... it's just a minor mistake what can it possibly do? But change the location of where Sunset will land, and forced to change her apparence..
1. Mirror

Chapter 1

The voice of her teacher chimed inside her mind echoing into her ears " You COULD be great. I thought I saw _compassion_ and _sincerity_ in you, but it was nothing but **ambition** , you're being selfish, you need to step back and _**reflect.**_... "

'why was that sentence ringing in her ears ?'

the thought rushed in her mind just realizing it, she cringed as the aching of head started; water was soon came to reality, as she felt a chilly stream of it hitting her backside, the girl soon stood up towering over the water, that turned out to be a fountain ? The light from the full moon uncovered her reflection which to her eyes was a human? Attaining this sight she stupidly stumbled backwards causing herself to crash upon the floor.

"Shimmer you are such a klutz " she uttered to herself while trying to recover from her dumbfounded stumble. Her clothless body dripped wet from the fountain water she still stood in, she ringed her flaming hair trying to get it dry as well as she could but it was hopeless. Finally, she started roaming the place . Wandering this unknown world , the streets she walked was full of retails,restaurants, and gyms. Noting she still needed clothes to cover her naked body. Passing some stores she teleported some clothes out of the windows, "this is perfect to blend with these idiot humans" she said as she held them in her grasp with menacing grin.

She started dressing herself, she wore a long noir sweater, to add to her outfit was baggy grey pants, and top it off was white converse's . Sunset studied pictures inside the shop windows of other homosapiens;taking the color of another brunette , she just stood out to her, the way her hair was designed and everything about this Mar- Women. Sunset started on her magic for the first time there, her hands had very unique design while using magic, Sunset had casted a color spell, which contained her hair changing to that exact color; another beautiful effect that perfected this transformation was, cutting her long curls making her look "Normal" brushing her bangs a little to the right, admiring herself through the glass window's reflection. "Wait!" she exclaimed to herself still adoring her beautiful reflection, "My eyes... I need another color...hmm how about I just use Merlot?" As the magic started dancing around Sunset, immediately shut her eyes; the magic soon seeped into Shimmer's cheeks and when Sunset opened her eyes then fluttered her lashes and smiled into her Merlot eyes

"I look stunning"

Sunset Shimmer took on living the life of a normal homosapien, she carried with her a bag of $500 Bits, 3 or 2 pieces of it bought her an apartment; small and quiet, just like nights with Princess Celestia. Yes, Sunset missed her dear Teacher. Celestia was like a mother to her, and to think about this 'taking over this world and ruling over it' plan was starting to fade from Sunset's mind

Sunset, had a brand new life. A blank canvas, And with a new name...

"Nichibotsu Kirameki"

"Is the honor student of this year" the teacher told the class as Sunset stood there looking like the biggest weirdo, She has messy hair, baggy clothes and giant glasses.

"Please take a seat Mr.-"

The teacher paused

"Taiyo"

Sunset responded

"Ok, can you please take a seat between the Hitachiin Twins , in the back "

Sunset started towards the back, when reached she sat down and placed her stuff down and started flipping through her text books, and then began on her work.

After school, Sunset wanted a quiet place to study, each Library, packed and loud

"Huh, this school does have 4 libraries, you'd think one of them would be quiet"

She said a bit peeved as she started down the hall, toward the staircase.

"How things in Equestria, Celestia, as you can guess I really miss you.. but this _is_ all my fault, so i need to live with it, I'm also started to believe rich kids only come to school, to have a good time"

Sunset was chatting to herself as she passed an abandoned music room. She stopped and looked above at the sign "Hm An abandoned music room.

I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet."

She babbled still to herself, as she turned the doorknob and pushed the door

A gust of wind blew petals of roses into her face as heavenly light illuminated

With 6 male homosapiens or easier way to say it Boys happily welcoming Sunset.

" _ **Welcome**_ "

"When I opened the door, I found the host club"


	2. Our Dog

Chapter 2

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy.

The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.

Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

Blank ran through Sunset's mind as she blankly stared at this group of male homosapiens;

She gulped as she snapped back into reality she shook her head and, adjusted her glasses a little, to know for sure, she is seeing this

"This is a host club?"

She questioned as her Tuscan eyes glanced around the room that was perfectly polished, with crested quartz and beautiful pearlescent floors.

"Oh wow, it's a boy"

The Hitachi twins said in duo

As they stared blankly at Sunset still.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

The tall young man with jet black hair kindly asked as he adjusted his glasses that gave a small, reflection from the sun.

The twins looked at each other and again ,started speaking in duo

"Yeah, but he's shy.

He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him."

The young man chuckled as the reflection of the sun faded as his eyes were revealed to her, the man smiled as something sounded like a light bulb turning on, in the distance.

"Oh, that wasn't very polite.

Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student."

He spoke with a welcoming smile

"What?

You must be Taiyo, Nichibotsu Kirameki.

You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."The blonde said curiously looking at her

Sunset trying her hardest to jiggle the doorknob to open but it wouldn't budge, she gulped as sweat fell from her cheeks and turned around a little, "How did you know my name?" she fearfully said.

"Why, you're infamous.

It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy.

You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Kirameki."

The boy said while noting something on his clipboard

She turned around and held her books as she held a fake smile

"Well ah-thank you. I guess.I mean to be honest with you, It wasn't so hard, I've had worst " She thanked with slight sigh with a memory flashing in her mind of the The school for gifted unicorns, test she took back in grade 5. Smacking her face into reality, she looked up and faked a smile again

"Did you really just say, that it wasn't hard ?" One of the twins questioned her, confused.

She nodded as a reply,

"You're welcome.

You are a hero to other poor people, Kirameki.

You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy.

It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others"

She kindly started moving away as he got closer, oh Celestia he was pain.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far."

She annoyingly replied to him still trying to move away.

"Spurned, neglected.

But that doesn't matter now.

Long live the poor!

We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" He happily preached to her as grasping her shoulder and smiling.

Kindly removing his touch

She started walking towards the exit

"I'm outta here."

Before exiting, a kid? Grabbed her arm and spunned her around " Hey! Come back here, Tai-Chan! You must be like a super hero or something.

That's so cool!" This like 8 year old looking homosapien was in highschool?!

Honestly everything she saw did not surprise her anymore.

Becoming now peeved because what's happening

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student.

And who are you calling Tai-Chan?!"

She yelled at the boy who looked he was hit with a gust of wind, She looked up out of breath.

She wiped her face, feeling her a headache coming on. Turning around starting towards the exit once _again_ , Then a that annoying voice happened again "I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." she turned around with a 'What the hell'

"Openly what?" she was now 100% done with all of this crap.

About to utter a word, "So tell me what kind of guys you're into.

Do you like the strong silent type?

The boy lolita?

How about the mischievous type?

Or the cool type?" he said while all the boys matched with the types, ok? She is now done! Before taking a step forward, the 'leader' came to close ,into her personal bubble. "uh... I-It's not like that.

I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" Sunset screeched as he ran his fingers on her neck to her chin. "Or maybe you're into a guy like me.

What do you say?" her face flushed with red as for second her iris blazed aqua green, A shockwave of magical force flooded the atmosphere pushing her whole body back, making her tumble into a vase turning around quickly, before it was gonna crash her fingertips brushed the handle, before she knew it, there on the ground was a broken into millions of pieces vase. Her face was dropped into a horrified look.

Behind stood the hitachi twins

Awww.

Spoke Hikaru and Kaoru in duo

We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction.

Then spoke Kaoru

Oh, now you've done it, commoner.

The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen.

Spoken Hikaru

Goosebumps ran up her neck,if this was Equestria she would immediately use ' Fix again to brand new' spell, but sadly this was NOT Equestria, this was a world where magic was witchery or taboo, so which means NO MAGIC, (0n0)

She took a gulp and turned around,

"What, eight million yen?

How many thousand yen is that?

How many thousands are in eight million?

I'm gonna have to pay you back… "

She spoke in soft voice

The twins laughed

"With what money?

You can't even afford a school uniform." They spoke together

Then kaoru spoke

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"

She got up and brushed herself off and looked up at them, with a quiet sigh

The glasses guy looked at the 'Leader'

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

He asked with this voice that pissed her off

Tamaki sat in his throne and crossed his legs

" There's a famous saying you may have heard, Kirameki

When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.

Since you have no money, you can pay with your body.

That means, starting today, you're the host club's dog."

He say's with cocky voice and pointing at her

Sunset turned into stone, as life could get _any_ better, this had to happen

' _I don't know if I can handle this, Celestia._

 _I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club._ '

Hey Guys, here's chapter 2 :3 Hope you guys are enjoying this story, please review it helps bye XD3


	3. Coffee

Chapter 3

' _If I had to be truthful, being a pony was much easier, but that's where I messed up'_

"Coffee, _coffee…_ where would I find that in this blasted place?"

Sunset spoke to herself , while searching the supermarket aisles. Feeling , like giving up and leaving someone interrupted her, thoughts.

"Oh, Mr, are you looking for coffee? " A feminine lightish low voice asked. Sunset turned around, finding a female homosapien standing right infront of her. " Well, yes I am, Do you happen to know where I can find it? " Sunset asked her, with a half smile. To the peachy colored homosapien with flat long chestnut hair, with big cocoa eyes. The girl nodded

"You can find them down this aisle, I can show if you would like?". Sunset nodded to which the girl

smiled and walked her towards the aisle.

They finally reached the aisle, and Sunset soon found the coffee she needed, she turned to the female and smiled "Thank you, miss" Sunset said while shuffling her glasses up her nose.

" Ah, it was no problem, sir. Also call me Haruhi Fujioka " The girl said delightedly with a warm smile, Sunset returned a it with a smile also "Well, it's nice to meet you , I'm Taiyo, Nichibotsu Kirameki" she said with small head gesture down. Fujioka smiled with a small flush , Quickly Sunset looked at her watch " Well , our time together was very nice i'm sorry but I must go leave, and thank you for the coffee help!It means lots! Bye!" Sunset said while purchasing the box. Then dashed out the front entrance, Leaving a girl who finds Sunset interesting.

 _ **In the Host Club**_

The members of the elite host club amused young ladies while making their heartstrings snap at every strum, of course this is a host club.

"Tamaki, what's your favorite song?"

A young maiden questioned, the handsome young fellow of beautiful blond hair and sea blue eyes.

He made a princely smile

"What song?

The one that reminds me of you, of course."

The girl blushed from the delighting compliment , Then another one spoke

"I baked you a cake today.

Would you like to taste it?" She asked, the beloved prince like boy.

He stroked her cheek, and charmed her with his to die for smile

"Only if you'll feed it to me, darling."

He said still happily smiling.

The girl sighed

"Oh, how you're so dreamy."

A young woman sat next to Tamaki, tall, beautiful , with plum red hair and bold maroon eyes

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?

I've recently heard the host club's keeping a little kitten without a pedigree"

She asked him like it was rumor.

"I don't know if I'd call him that….

At that moment walked in Sunset holding a bag of coffee and other snacks, Tamaki turned around with a cocky smile.

"Speak of the devil.

Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet.

Did you get everything on our list?"

Sunset rolled her eyes, "What? Piglet?" she mumbled under her breath.

Tamaki pulled out the coffee and held it in his hand

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?"

Before she was about to turn around ,he of course started playing stupid.

She sighed trying to handle his stupidity she, stood straight and said in a voice not trying to sound annoyed.

"Just what it looks like.

It's coffee."

She said bending down hovering over the couch

He grasped the box with hands,

"I've never seen this brand this the kind that's already ground?"

He asked gasping with shock.

Sunset rubbed her temple,

"What do you mean?

It's instant coffee."

The girls were confused, "It's instant?", They asked Sunset, when she plainly just said so.

Tamaki got excited,and smiled gripping the box of instant coffee, "Wow, I've heard of this before.

It's commoners' just add hot water!"

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

One girl said

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans."

Another girl added in

Kyoya , with his clip board

"Commoners are pretty smart."

Hikaru, one of the twins also stated

"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?"

Kaoru, the other twin also threw in

"That's a lot less than we normally pay."

Sunset, sighed and gripped the bag

"I'll go back and get something else.

Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee"

She said annoyed and about to grab from Tamaki.

.

Tamaki stopped her from taking it, "No, I'll keep it." The crowd around went quiet

"I'm going to give it a try." The crowd was surprised

"I will drink this coffee!" He said proudly as people cheered for his ' _courage_ '

"All right, Taiyo, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee."

Sunset rolled her eyes, "I hate all these damn rich people" She mumbled under her breath as something or someone's voice caught her attention, she turned around a little "huh?" she said looking at the girl with plum red hair and beautiful full blood purple eyes.

"Oh, Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far.

Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap.

You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."

She said while handling a cup in her right hand.

She realized, Sunset had been listening

"I'm sorry.

I was talking to myself" she said with a embarrassed smile.

"Taiyo!" Tamaki called for Sunset, "I'm coming…"She responded with annoyance

 **Well that's the end for chapter 3**

 **^u^ Hope you guys like it**

 **Please review, it really helps ?**


	4. What Was That Word Again?

Hello so I'm here to bring chapter 4 of Altered Light w

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, sorry about taking so long ;-;

I was working on it but then I got side tracked ^u^' hehe

BUT I hope this is good enough to satisfy your needs ;D well for awhile atleast

ENJOY LOVE YOU ALL X3

* * *

Chapter 4

Pouring the steaming coffee into each, crafted polish tea cup. Finally finishing and setting the teapot down, Sighing "Here" and then cracking up a textbook and settling down in a seat next to the table.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki happily announced with a smirk.

The three girls held a cup in their hands, fearfully looking into the milky caffeine drink, one gulped. "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff" one said, with a scared look. "I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." another girl also told. Sunset just rolled her eyes in annoyance of this nonsense because of 'commoners ' coffee, "homosapiens" she thought to herself while letting out a sigh, and turning the page of the book. While from afar, Kyoya was studying Sunset and noted about her, ever so often on his clipboard.

Tamaki tilted the girl back and held her ever so firmly, while looking into her eyes, letting his sky eyes dazzle her within a trance she couldn't escape. With a soft voice still peering into her eyes "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" flushing red and still in his trance she still couldn't leave, "Oh, well then, I would drink it." she calmly muttered while his eyes stole her soul.

The hole room screamed, Sunset took another sigh and folded her book. " This is ridiculous " While trying to find a new place in the room to, read.

While looking over to the hitachi twins, entertaining the young ladies that have requested them.

" So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed." Laughed Hikaru,

Kaoru turned away with tears almost falling from his cheek.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story.

I asked you not to tell anyone that.

Why are you so mean to me?"

He embarrassedly turned away, with a tear forming in the crest of his eyes.

Then Hikaru grasped his brother's cheek so very gently. And came a bit closer pulling his brother into his gaze of love, " I'm sorry, Kaoru.

I didn't mean to upset you…"

Pausing , with small gestures holding his brother's face so very softly, with his voice ever so soothing he continued

"But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them.

I'm sorry."

He apologized then pulled him into a hug.

Then Kaoru immediately returned the hug back, "I forgive you."

Karou forgiving his brother then hugging him tighter.

The girls screamed at the "brotherly love"

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." While squeezing one another out of the tender love and moe of all of it.

Sunset was puzzled, she knew that homosapiens are, easily amused creatues, but really?

She shook her head, "What are they so excited about?

I just don't get it. I'll probably never understand " She asked herself. Before trying to find a area to study, and not to be bothered. Honey and Mori, entered the room, Honey upon Mori's back. For which Mori and Honey for we're always together, Honey with a sleep face, he let out a yawn.

And, rubbed his waking eyes.

"Sorry, we're running late." He said, getting let down by Mori.

The two boy's greeted by two beautiful young ladies. Patient and excited for Honey and Mori, to arrive.

Hello, Honey! Hey, Mori!"

A dark brunette greeted them first, "We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!"

Then a flat noir haired girl, greeted them second.

I'm sorry.

I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep.

And I'm still not completely awake."

The short, yet adorable Blond boy blinked a little, trying to awake himself from his slumber he had.

The girls were captured by his sweet baby face.

So cute!" The brunette squealed by his cuteness.

Sunset, like she remembered made a mental note in her mind, "Is that boy really a third year student?"

She spoke to herself out loud, but asking a question. Feeling her nerves shot up, with the presences of the manger of this "freak show" , She looked beside her to find him of course, standing there, with that damn. Clipboard, jotting down everything he captures with those, camra's he calls glasses.

He looked up, from his pad and saw her gaze at Honey and Mori, He made a small smile.

Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy.

And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

Kyoya, pushed his glasses up his nose , close to his temple.A flare, from the sun shined from the lens. Sunset lifted her slumpy body posture, Into an erect firm pose, with a small smirk.

While studying, she heard some fast footsteps , and a voice calling her "Tai-Chan!", coming her way, she looked up and adjusted her oval glasses, from the sun flare. Realizing it's Honey, she tilted her head in why he was standing in front of her.

He made a very huge innocent smile with a little of flush on his cheeks, she had to admit it, he really was a cute homosapien she has ever seen. "Hey, Tai-Chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" He asked while making such an adorable face. "Cake"

Sunset, shook her head, out of the small remembrance, of how Celestia loved cake, when Sunset was a young filly, back to the very beginning, Sunset was taken under the warmth of her mentor's wing, She for which earned cake, if impressed Celestia with her skills, most the time she really did so she got cake daily. But it faded, knowing she is not allowed to go back to equestria.

Thanks, but I don't really like cake." She replied back to Honey, Honey looked down for just a bit but , then he grabbed something behind his back, then he pulled out, a rose pink, bunny, looks made of cloud fluff and rainbows.

Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" He asked in such a sweet innocent voice.

But she was her in books, but she heard him clearly. She flipped to the next page, "I'm not into bunnies." She coldly stated, Then writing down some info for her homework, still not caring.

Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Honey lifted the bunny up to her , giving her a clear view of it.

She sighed , and looked up, she made a small smile, looking at the bunny. Warmth

I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" She made a wider smile full of warmth and, love.

Honey was looking at her eyes, seeing her iris, all cocoa brown, but a light aquamarine started to protruded, from the sides. The more warmth and joy she felt inside her lone, cold hole inside her chest. The more She , became herself.

Honey was breath taken for a moment of what he just saw happen, but he smiled , a small flicker , sounded as a light bulb was switched on. He smiled, he placed the bunny in her lap, and ran back to the girls, "Take good care of him, okay?" He shouted to her.

She made a small smile, while holding the bunny in her grasp, so soft, so fluffy.

So warm

You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests.

Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here.

He is the king.

His request rate is seventy percent."

Kyoya mentioned, while standing behind her, She looked up at him, "I'm honestly not surprised" She smirked. He wasn't finished , not just yet.

And in order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate.

I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy.

You can try to run away if you want to, Taiyo, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers.

By the way, do you have a passport?"

She stood up, set her book on the table, "I don't run away, Senpai, I'm not a coward, What's the use for running , because i'll end up nowhere " She made a fake smile, she didn't appreciate getting threatened by a homosapien. "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt," Tamaki told her while walking up behind her, with a smile

My Little Nerd." He blew on Sunset's neck making the hair stand right up, she jumped back away from him and held her neck.

Please don't do that again." She asked politely while looking back at him.

She stood up straight again, holding Usi-chan still, He walked towards her.

You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

She looked at the floor then at him " Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."

Sunset plainly said looking at the ceiling

He lifted his arms in the air, "Are you kidding me?

That's the most important thing.

You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." He finished his sentence with a charming smile.

She looked up at him, "I just don't think it's all that important.

Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway?

I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right?

I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." She said, asking.

Without knowing it he changed the conversation

It's a cruel reality, isn't it?

It's not often that god creates a perfect person like moi!

Beautiful both inside and out."

She was deeply annoyed by his voice, "Say what?" she was confused, He kept moving around the room, like a idiot. "I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living?

And think about this, Taiyo.

Why do you think they put works of art in museums?

Because beauty should be shared with the world.

And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things.!" He preached in, graceful poses.

Sunset rolled her, eyes. Holding the bunny, she thought "There's a word to describe people like him."

She was in deep thought, thinking. In the echo of reflecting the words, she knew. Tamaki, the echo, still rambling , " That's why I started this club in the first place.

I did it for those who are starved for beauty."

Rubbing her head, contemplating her thoughts "What is it?" She mumbled to herself as the twins passed by her, then stopping, hearing her. And wondering why she is such in deep thought.

Tamaki going go still. Not even a clue if she is listing, "For those working day and night, pursing beauty. And…"

Hearing bits and pieces of his lecture, she still is thinking about it, the word. "Oh man, I wish I could remember that word." She sighed, but her thoughts still on the word she was looking for.

I've chosen to share my expertise with you.

Here's a tip.

When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion.

And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise.

Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds.

Besides…" He still was talking. She scrunched her nose,

"Maybe, a pain in the neck?" She asked herself in her mind

"No." she shook her head

"There's something that fits him perfectly." She spoke in her mind nodding her statement.

...But above all else, Taiyoi, you must remember…" He spoke to her still and moved to side right next to her.

...how effective a glance to this side can be." He smiled.

She remembered "Huh, I got it.!" She spouted out

He looked happy feeling like she was listing,

Oh, did I strike a chord?" He asked her.

She smiled then smacked her hand that was a fist, into the middle of her flat right hand. "Obnoxious!"

He turned to into rock. Then sat in the corner and started sulking, She rubbed her neck as the tamaki, sat in the Corner, twins laughed, "I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai." She apologized as the twins chuckled , hikaru looked at Taiyo and chuckled "You're a hero, all right."

She rolled her eyes, "But he is a pain in the neck." , she thought as the twins continued their laughter .

She shrugged and looked, she held a fake smile " I'm sorry, senpai.

But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." She mentioned to him while, trying to cheer him up.

The vibs in the room felt lighter, as his sulking ran away. He stood up, and faced the three, while the twins still hanged upon, Sunset's shoulders. Tamaki had huge smile, "Really?

It did?

Let me teach you more, my friend." He spoke with such excitement, he held his hand out still smiling with joy. Sunset sighed

Well, he got over that quick." She mumbled under her breath.

One of the twins looked a bit worried and confused, "Boss?" Kaoru questioned him.

The twins sighed, as Tamaki smile grew. "Call me king!" He joyfully asked.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter uwu , hope it wasn't TO boring but, I promise the next one will be a lot more interesting owo yey

STAY TUNED~


End file.
